


shatter

by freedomatsea



Series: whisper drabbles [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, freeform Captain Swan, and orgasm denial. Cause come on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	shatter

She knows what he’s doing, it’s all too obvious in the way he twists his fingers in and out of her, the way he hooks them just right as he draws them out. Her hips rock up off the bed and he uses the curve of his hook to press her back down.

"Not yet." He murmurs, pressing a kiss against her thigh, his scruff prickling her skin, sending little sparks of desire straight through her. She’s so close, her stomach muscles tensing in anticipation.

But then he’s pulling his fingers out of her, his lips abandoning her thigh. She groans, trying to clamp her legs shut, seeking some small amount of of friction - anything that will get her off, but he uses his elbows to keep her legs sprawled open.

 _Waiting_.

It feels like a short eternity before his lips are on her skin again, his fingers slipping between her slick folds. The low coil of desire has already died down now, he has to start working her all over again. His tongue sweeps over that little bundle of nerves, teasing her.

“ _Killian_.” She hisses out between clenched teeth, trying in earnest to buck her hips up off the bed. He’s stronger than her right now, her body overexerting itself from his teasing torment that’s lasted well over an hour. 

"What do you want?" He questioned, his breath dancing over her slick flesh as he watched his fingers drag between her folds, dipping the very tips of his fingers into her. 

She’s so vulnerable like this and he knows that, he  _loves_  that. Emma’s told him that before, told him how only  _he_  gets to see her like this. In the past, no matter how good it was, she’d always kept her guard up during sex. 

Her fingers twisted in his hair, a silent answer to his question. One that he willingly obeys, ready to watch her come undone beneath his touch. His fingers begin to thrust in and out of her again, curved just right. He lets her hips rock up off the bed as she shatters beneath his touch. 

She’s gorgeous when she comes undone. Pale hair clinging to her flushed cheeks, lips parted and whispering his name like a prayer. A perfect way to start the morning, a sight well deserving of an hour of sacrificed sleep.


End file.
